Shaman King Randomness
by demon-plushie
Summary: This story goes through all of the weird-ness of the Shaman character's lives...be amazed...be in awe...be up to your eyeballs in BS...but that's what randomness is all about!


Shaman Random-ness

Chapter 1

((Author's Note: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters...Buuuut...if no one wants Foust, I wouldn't mind takin' him...XD))

A spotlight centers on the stage, right on top of two boys, Asian by the look of them. One had an abnormally huge cowlick, and the other was short...really really short. The two of them were about 5 feet apart, backs facing eachother, eyes closed. A song came on with a singer with a really squeaky "singing out of my ass" voice...

"I brush against the freckles and I hate it so, but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you..."

...the music continued on...

By then the kid with the over-grown spike was yelling at someone in the back of the auditorium. "Yoh! That's the wrong theme song, you dope!" A couple of stress marks poped around his head and pratically glowed. Another boy, this one with big-ass stuido headphones, stepped out of the sound-proof room and smiled nervously. "Oh, sorry Len. Sorry Morty...I'll have it fixed in a second." He went back into the room and put in another song...

"We all live in a yellow submarine...A yellow submarine...A yellow submarine..."

Len sweatdropped, "Morty, is there anything you can do?" The short on sighed and shrugged, "Sorry..." Len spoke into a little microphone hooked onto his shirt collar, "Ok Yoh, we're gonna do it without the music..." After that the musice shut off and all was silent.

Then, out of nowhere, Len stripped off his cape—wearing an all spandex outfit underneath—and started to sing 'I'm Too Sexy' while dancing in a very zoolander-ish type of way. Morty and Yoh, on the other hand, were mortified by Len's stripping of the cape, and left the auditorium to go get their eyes surgically removed by Faust. But through all of this Len sang and sang...

"...I'm too sexy for my shirt...Too sexy for my shirt...Soo sexy it hurts..."

At this he attempted to rip off his shirt, but sadly finding it to only stretch out and snap back onto his skin. After attempting and failing this for five times he got out his kwan-dao and cut it off, leaving him only in his short short spandex shorts. ((Ha! That's an image that's gonna be stuck in your head for a while...))

It was around this moment in time when Anna, Shimmer, Nagome, and HoroHoro walked in. Though these people walked in when Len was trying to imitate a Las Vegas pole-dancer...which didn't work out so well. Shimmer, as soon as she saw what was going on, pulled out a gun and was about ready to shoot herself. Anna didn't even stop, but just turned around and left. Nagome on the other hand, sat down in one of the auditorium chairs and drooled as she watched. And for HoroHoro...well...he took a picture, ran towards the doorway, and did the whole evil laugh thing. My guess is that he is either going to black-mail Len or...ewwww...

When Len finally noticed that someone else was there, here's what he saw:

Nagome giving him a standing obation and whistling at the same time...

HoroHoro laying on the ground unconsious from running strait into the door and a little black camera in his hand...

Anna kneeled down next to HoroHoro, poking him with a sharp tree branch...

And finally, Shimmer pointing a gun at him. Concidering that she didn't feel like killing herself at that moment in time, she thought that killing the wanna-be Youko Kurama...((aka: Len))...would be better...

Shimmer fired a round, missing Len by quite a few feet. But I guess that just being mentally scared for life by Len strip dancing is a good enough excuse. Len ran for his life, away from Shimmer's gun...but I think what scared him most was the rabid fangirl, Nagome, that was chasing him.

As for Anna and HoroHoro, here's what happened:

Anna poked HoroHoro with the pointy tree branch, "Hey, does this hurt?"

HoroHoro moaned and sat up dazed and bleeding a little on his side and stomach area, "Huh? Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"You're in Hell," replied Anna, "I'm the Devil that runs this place and you are now my demonic slave for my entertainment..." ((Eww...but funny...))

HoroHoro nodded like a drunk person, "Okay, sure...Have you seen my snowboard?" he asked.

"You mean that one blue glowing thing that shoots ice when you fight with it?" asked Anna.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Anna shook her head, "Never seen it before in my life..."

"Okay...well, thanks," said HoroHoro. He stood up and left.

After Anna was alone she pulled out HoroHoro's snowboard form behind her back and grinned, "Heh heh heh...works every time..."

End of Chapter 1

((What shall happen next? Find out on the next chapter of ...SHAMAN KING RANDOM-NESS!!!))


End file.
